


Crucio

by erzayona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzayona/pseuds/erzayona
Summary: Before she was Bellatrix Lestrange, loyal servant to Lord Voldemort, she was Bellatrix Black, "ordinary" Hogwarts first-year.





	1. Platform 9 3/4

“Now remember, Bella, it is crucial that you use your time at Hogwarts as a springboard for your future political success – “

“I remember, Mother.”

“The legacy of House Black – “

“Depends on the decisions I make, even in my first-year, Mother, I know – “

“And you will write back as soon as you make it into Horace’s inner circle, and do tell me who else he seems to favor, I heard Horace’s taste has become quite peculiar – “

“Mother, this is the sixth time you’ve told me this and yes, I’ve been counting!”

Druella Black frowned down at her daughter.

Bellatrix Black glared back.

Sighing, Druella turned to face her other daughter.

“And you, Andromeda – “

“I heard the lecture too, Mother,” the sister said, lips curving up in a sardonic smile.

The father cast a chilly look at his children. He did not frown – Cygnus Black III of the Noble House of Black did not frown at petty children. But his contempt was clear in his voice. “I hope, dear Druella,” the mother flinched, “that you have not taught our children that such… disrespectful attitudes would be acceptable.”

Andromeda looked down, hands clutching at her mother’s sleeve. Her eyes were ashamed.

Bellatrix looked up, hands still at her sides. Her eyes were cold.

The father did not smile. Cygnus Black III of the Noble House of Black did not smile at his children. But, if you had been looking very closely, you would have seen his mouth twitch upward, once.

Bellatrix Black had been looking very closely, and she took it as a victory.

“Cygnus.”

Orion Black, head of the Noble House of Black, had arrived.

In tow, he had Narcissa Black, Bella’s sister, Walburga Black, her aunt, Sirius Black, her cousin, and Regulus Black, who was too young and stupid to be considered related to a witch of Bella’s caliber, though he was technically her baby cousin.

“Cygnus, we must speak.”

Her father frowned only the slightest before relaxing. “Of course, brother.” Bella could tell from Orion's face that he had not seen her father's displeasure. She fought the urge to smile as they walked away.

The family was silent for a while, before Narcissa burst out, “I want to go to Hogwarts with you, Dromeda!

At that, Sirius perked up. “Yeah! Wanna go to Hogwarts!”

Which was Regulus’ cue to start wailing loudly.

“Oh, dear,” Walburga sighed. “Look, its almost time for you children to board the train. Why don’t Andromeda and Bellatrix go ahead, and we can go home.”

“Excellent idea,” Druella agreed over the mingled shouts of, “Don’t wanna go home!”, “Wanna go to Hogwarts!”, and “Waaaaah!” from Sirius, Narcissa, and Regulus.

“What, exactly, is going on here?”

Abruptly, they were silent.

The fathers had returned.

Bella saw the lecture to come – blah blah disgrace to House Black blah blah preserve the honor of the Most Ancient House. She did not want to hear it. Snapping her fingers at her silver-lined trunk, she walked quickly towards Platform 9 ¾, the trunk crawling after her on wooden claws. Dromeda quickly followed.

“Bye, Cissy! I’ll write you lots of letters! And you too, Sirius!” Dromeda shouted with a little wave.

Bella didn’t turn, only tossed her black hair over her shoulder. She inclined her head at her trunk, signalling it to follow her, then walked confidently towards the barrier. Other wizard children may have ran - Bellatrix Black was much more dignified.

The train station was full of people, smoke, and sounds. She glanced around quickly. Her parents were not here, and her sister had not come through yet. For the first time in 11 years, nobody was watching her.

Bellatrix Black let a grin spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first time publishing anything, so any feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy the fanfic! :P I may or may not have more chapters, and I may or may not post them. We'll see how it goes!


	2. The Hogwarts Express - Pt. 1

The Hogwarts Express was technically divided into two sections: the prefects’ compartment, and the regular compartments. Anyone who was anyone knew there was a third - the compartments at the front, reserved for only the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Bellatrix ignored the general riffraff settling into their compartments as she strode straight towards the front of the train. House Black, of course, could occupy the first and foremost compartment. Glancing behind her once to make sure Dromeda was following, she slid open the door - only to find the compartment already occupied. Bella froze.

A meek-looking, fair-haired boy sat in the corner of the front-most compartment, nose buried in A History of Magic. When Bellatrix slammed the door open, he looked up.

“Hi!!! My name is Edward, but you can call me Ted! What’s your - “

“You’re sitting in our compartment.”

Ted blinked. “Well, you’re welcome to join me - “

“Are you a Muggle-born?” Dromeda asked, her head tilted curiously to the side. Bella glared at her, but she only shrugged.

“A Muggle-born?” Ted looked confused. “Oh, right - Muggle is what you call regular humans! Then yeah, I am - “

“Mudblood,” Bellatrix nearly hissed, and Ted shrank back. “Of course. Well, let me educate you a little, mudblood worm," she hissed, stalking closer. “This,” she gestured around them, “is the compartment of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Which means you, little mudblood worm, don’t belong. Now get out.”

Dromeda hastened forward to clutch at Bella’s sleeve. “Bella, there’s no need to - “

A furious glare shut her up.

The mudblood, now trembling with fear, stood. “I...I guess I’ll leave, then?”

“Make it fast.”

The mudblood ran. Dromeda frowned after him. “Did you really have to be so cruel?”

“Yes, I did,” Bella said simply, and sat. “He’s a mudblood, don’t tell me you feel sorry for him.”

Dromeda shrugged as she dropped onto a seat, but she still looked troubled.

They sat in relative silence for about 30 seconds. Bella was reaching for one of her schoolbooks - she had memorized them all already, of course, but you could never review too many times - before the door banged open. Bella looked up, expecting to have to yell at another mudblood, but it was only the Lestrange brothers.

“Why, the animosity in your gaze, dear Bella! What have I done to earn it?” Rodolphus cried, clutching at his chest in mock agony. Behind him, Rabastan rolled his eyes.

“You have your own compartment, get lost,” Bella snapped.

Rabastan chuckled with glee, and Rodolphus shot him a wounded glance. “How you wound me, dear Bella! Whatever must I do to earn your glorious presence?”

“Go away, Rodo.”

“I told you not to call me that," he pouted.

“Precisely why I do.”

Rodolphus sniffed. “At any rate, dear Bella, I didn’t see you at the station today. Perhaps we might want to make up for lost time now?” He attempted to slip an arm around the black-haired girl, only to receive a slap in the face. He was then thrown into the hallway, and the compartment door was slammed shut.

“And don’t come back!” Bella shouted into the hallway.

At that, Dromeda burst into uncontrollable giggles.

As Bella turned to glare at her, the compartment door slammed open again.

"What," said Bella as she turned around, "does a girl have to do to sit for 5 minutes uninterrupted? I - "

Abruptly she cut off.

As she came face to face with the Hogwarts defense professor. 

"Not quite the warm reception I expected from House Black," Professor Aragola smirked.

House Black made sure that it knew every powerful wizard in magical Britain. Candice Aragola was no exception. She had mysteriously appeared at Hogwarts door in the middle of the summer agreeing to take the Defense position at Hogwarts - a position speculated to be cursed since 1957. Since then, House Black had sent four invitations to her for dinner. Four times, they had been refused.

Bella spluttered as she tried to think of something, anything to say. Luckily, Dromeda saved her. 

"You must be Professor Aragola! How nice to meet you!"

The professor chuckled. "Now that is the enthusiasm I expected - after all, you have sent me four dinner invitations. It's rather difficult to even get one from the Most Noble House of Black."

"When an incredibly powerful witch suddenly pops up in magical Britain and offers to take the cursed Defense position, one tends to take notice."

Professor Aragola's expression didn't flicker. "Ah, yes. The defense curse. I wonder what will happen to me this year?"

Bella blinked. She was surprisingly accepting of her impending doom.

"At any rate," the professor continued, "I was only curious about the family that had so eagerly requested my presence. I'll allow you two to return to the privacy of your compartment." She left, leaving Bella rather confused about the whole encounter.

They enjoyed the silence for almost two minutes before the door slammed open again.

The compartment was silent for a few beats.

“I’m starting to think,” Bella said in a freezing cold voice, “I ought to just kill everyone on this train and be done with it.”


	3. The Hogwarts Express - Pt. 2

The intruding girl had short, wavy blond hair, bright green eyes, and huge rhinestone glasses. "Kill everyone?" she mused, a mocking smile playing around her lips. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because," Bella seethed, "of all the worthless people intruding on House Black's private cabin!"

"Bella," Dromeda sighed, exasperated.

"Worthless? I should hardly think not." The girl plopped herself down on the compartment seats and smirked. "My name's Rita Skeeter, and I intend to be very, very useful."

Bella sneered. "And how would a mudblood worm like you be useful?"

Rita's expression tightened. "I'm not a dirty mudblood," she nearly spat the word. "I'm a half-blood, thank you very much. And, as for my usefulness, well, my mother's a reporter."

"So what?"

Her smile returned. "I know how to... lets say, spin the truth."

Bella's gaze sharpened. "I see."

Rita tossed her hair - the same way Bella always did when she wanted to seem confident. "Make me an ally, and your reputation will be spotless. The rumor mill will turn to your advantage. But make me an enemy, and... well let's just say, I'm good at digging up 'secret' information."

Dromeda frowned. "Mother always said we needed to have a reliable source for false information." 

Bella pursed her lips. "What's your price, Rita?"

"Why, social standing, of course. I am talking to the Most Noble House of Black."

Bella turned to Dromeda, conversing through their eyes - a secret language they'd developed as children, to avoid the eavesdropping of her father's servants. After a minute, Bella turned back to Rita. 

"Prove your worth, and House Black would be glad to accept you as an ally."

Rita clapped her hands together delightedly. "Perfect!"

"Now get out of our compartment."

She pouted, but left. 

Bella slammed the door shut, then, looking outside the window to make sure no one was watching, cast locking spells on the door. Dromeda gasped.

"Bella, you musn't let others know you got your wand early!"

"Well, I could just be a magical prodigy that learned a locking spell right away..."

Dromeda watched her skeptically.

Bella sighed. "Alright, I'll be more careful from now on. But I just couldn't stand all those idiots intruding on our compartment!"

The rest of the train ride was spent without interruption, except a flurried moment when Dromeda had heard the snack cart approaching, and Bella had hastened to unlock the door before it arrived. 

After what seemed like an eternity - Bella had already read through two of her textbooks for the fourth time and memorized the first 10 pages of A History of Magic - the conductor whistled, alerting the students that they were a few minutes away from Hogwarts. They changed quickly into their robes, fixing their hair and making sure they looked impeccable. As soon as the train slowed to a stop, Bella jumped to her feet, intending to be the first one off the train. House Black was always first, and that extended even to small things like disembarking from a train. Bella stepped onto the grass outside, only to find someone else already there.

"Rita?!" she exclaimed incredulously. "How - what - "

"You're not the only one with a reputation to uphold. Although, with me, its more of building a reputation, as I haven't got much of one... for now."

Bella raised one appreciative eyebrow. Rita was almost as ambitious as she was. 

Behind her, Dromeda stepped of the train, and stopped short when she saw Rita.

"Why, Rita, you're here already! What a pleasant surprise. Well done - not a lot of people can beat Bella when she's determined."

Rita frowned. "You're either sincere, or a very good actor."

"Sincere, Rita, I promise. You'll be very important to us through the year." Dromeda smiled winningly.

Rita looked taken aback. "Ah..."

Their conversation was abruptly cut short as the rest of the first-years began disembarking from the train, the first to descend being Rodo.

"Bella, darling!"

He was shortly followed by Rabastan and the Carrow brothers.

"Is this your betrothed?"

Bella jumped, staring at Rita. "What?"

"The secret betrothed of the young Bellatrix Black, 5 years ago? I suppose this is him. Rodolphus Lestrange, hm? Rather advantageous match."

Bella choked. No one was supposed to know about that!

Rita laughed. "Your expression gives it all away. I thought you of all people would have learned to deny. I told you I would be useful."

The Carrow brothers, who had looked bored before, were now watching the exchange with avid interest. Thankfully, Bella had no need to embarrass herself further, as a tall, brunette young woman had appeared - the newly appointed Professor McGonagall.

"First years, follow me!" She walked in the direction of the castle, swinging a lantern high above her head. 

They followed the professor in nervous silence, breaking away from the rest of the upper-years as they rounded a corner. Abruptly, all the first years gasped as one, though Dromeda and Bella worked to contain theirs. Though she managed to keep her expression neutral, she couldn't stop her eyes from locking onto the scene in front of them.

They had gotten their first look at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating sort of fast since I have a lot of pre-written chapters. From here on out, though, the updating might get a little bit slow (crippling writers block ahhh). The goal right now is to update once every two weeks, but I don't think I can promise anything :(


	4. The Sorting - Pt. 1

The castle rose above them, taller than even Bella had imagined. Its spires flickered with welcoming yellow light across the shimmery black lake.

"This way, first-years! Hurry!"

Professor McGonagall began loading students into boats. Bella and Dromeda were first, of course, and found themselves in a boat with Rita and Professor McGonagall.

Soon, they disembarked at the castle. Bella caught sight of the higher-years entering the castle through the main doors. Rabastan was among them, and he stuck his tongue out at the first-year group.

Professor McGonagall led them to a side door and left them to wait in a small room. Bella sighed, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Eeeeeeeek!"

The Mudbloods, and several of the half-bloods, shrieked as several ghosts passed through the walls. Bella was pleased to notice that Rita didn't shriek, only watched with curiosity.

The Bloody Baron looked at them with an air of disdain. "Oh, its the first-years." He sniffed, then passed on into the Great Hall.

The Fat Friar smiled kindly at the trembling mudbloods. "Now, don't be scared. The Bloody Baron seems scary, but he would never hurt a student."

None of them looked particularly reassured.

"Why, look! It's the first years - "

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Bella stifled a giggle. Members of House Black did not laugh at such unrefined humor, even if Nearly-Headless Nick's head had just nearly fallen off his head, causing half the room to scream.

"What is going - ah," said Professor McGonagall, stepping back into the room. "Nick, please re-attach your head, would you? The rest of your first-years, follow me. It's time for the sorting."

There was a sudden hush. Many of the students looked as though they thought the Sorting was scarier than the ghosts. Privately, she agreed. She knew she was going to be in Slytherin, of course, but she couldn't help fearing that she would end up somewhere else. Ravenclaw would be alright, she supposed, but Hufflepuff would be just shameful. And if she was sorted into Gryffindor... well, she wouldn't have to kill herself. Her father would do it for her as soon as he found out.

She squared her shoulders and prepared to march into the Great Hall, when a hand slipped into hers. She turned around to see Dromeda, who offered her a reassuring smile.

Her father would have been ashamed of such weakness, coming from a member of House Black.

But her father was not here.

So Bella smiled back.

Together, they entered the hall.

Bella felt the weight of stares rest on her shoulders as they strolled down the long hallway, stopping directly in front of the Great Table. As Professor McGonagall took her place by the Sorting Hat, she unrolled a large piece of parchment.

"Black, Bellatrix!" she called.

Of course she was first.

Taking a deep breath, she released Dromeda's hand and walked towards the Sorting Hat on the stool. Thinking Slytherin as hard as she could, she jammed the hat onto her head.

About a second passed before she heard a soft, clothy voice mutter, "Oh dear."

Bella started. She hadn't heard anything from Rabastan or the Carrows about the Sorting Hat talking.

"You want to be sorted into Slytherin, do you not? And undoubtedly, that is where you belong... but it will be a sad path for you to walk, young snake."

Mentally, Bella bristled. "A sad path? Slytherin is the most worthy path, the most noble - "

"It is also the path that will bring you the most tragedy. May I suggest Hufflepuff? There you would find loyalty, those who would turn you away from the dark path you walk - "

Bella snorted internally. "Hufflepuff? What could I do with those losers?"

The hat gave a muffled sigh. "Well, there's no room for thinking like that in the house of the kind. Perhaps Gryffindor? I see much bravery in your heart..."

Bella gave a resounding NO. Her veins had turned icy, panic making her heart race as she thought desperately, "Not Gryffindor. Please, not Gryffindor."

"Very well then," the Hat said, "I see that nothing will change your mind."

And in a much louder voice, shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Though it may have just been her imagination, she thought the hat sounded a little bit sad.


	5. The Sorting - pt.1.5

As the hall clapped for Bellatrix Black, Professor Aragola watched from the Head Table with lidded eyes.

A slow smile spread across her mouth, and she brought her hands together into a single clap.

She did not clap for anyone else.


	6. The Sorting - pt. 2

The rest of the Sorting passed quickly. Bella watched from the Slytherin table and was quickly joined by "Black, Dromeda!"

Bella turned towards her sister, meaning to tell her about the strange encounter with the Sorting Hat, but stopped when she realized that saying it in front of everyone in Slytherin House might not be the best idea. Besides, her sister looked troubled too, as if she had had her own encounter with the Sorting Hat.

Sighing, she turned to continue watching the Sorting.

"Lestrange, Rodolphus!" went to Slytherin. Rodo made as if to sit next to Bella, but a cold glare from her promptly made him turn around and sit next to his brother.

"Skeeter, Rita!" went to Slytherin as well, unsurprisingly. That girl may not have been a pure blood, but she had her merits. Rita slid into the seat by Bella and smirked at Rodo, who glared in response.

"Tonks, Edward!" went to Hufflepuff. Again, unsurprising, Bella mused, recalling the meek, naive boy in their compartment earlier. Dromeda watched the boy run to the Hufflepuff table with avid curiosity and, Bella thought, some resentment.

"Did the Hat tell you something about that mudblood?" Bella muttered in her sisters ears.

Dromeda started, then made a shushing motion frantically, which was an answer of its own. Bella smiled a little to herself.

"Weasley, Arthur!"

Bella looked up despite herself, a sneer already forming on her lips. The Weasleys. They may not have been Mudbloods, but they were pretty close, the lot of blood traitors. "Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat announced. Of course. A worthless house for a worthless being. 

At that moment, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood. Bella watched him with interest. He was one of the most powerful wizards of all time, yet shockingly unambitious. If Bella was as powerful as he was, which she fully intended to be, she wouldn't waste any time becoming the most feared and respected witch in all of magical England. Instead, Dumbledore was content to be just another piece on the ever-growing chessboard. There was a reason why he was put into Gryffindor, Bella mused.

"Hello students," he said in a pleasant baritone. "I have a few notices to give you about this coming year. First of all, The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. That is why it is called the forbidden forest and not the permitted forest." His eyes twinkled at his own joke. "In addition to that, Ever-burning Torches and Screaming Daggers are no longer allowed at Hogwarts. You can find a full list of banned objects in our caretaker, Argus Filch's office." He pointed down the table to a 30-ish-years-old man. He leered at the students with yellow teeth. Inwardly, Bella cringed. She'd heard all about the potentially insane and sadistic caretaker.

"Finally, you may notice we have a few new faces at the Head Table. A new Defense professor, of course - please welcome Professor Candice Aragola." There was some half-hearted clapping. "And, we have a new groundskeeper in training. Please welcome Hagrid!"

Bella nearly choked. The half-breed that had been expelled in his third year?! Well, there was no proof that he was a giant half-breed, but Bella thought it was fairly obvious. At Professor Dumbledore's announcement, there were cheers and whoops from the Gryffindor table. Most at the Slytherin table had aghast looks similar to her own. At the Head Table, the pudgy, bushy-haired man in question waved cheerfully. Somehow, Bella managed to keep the sneer off her face, remaining carefully neutral.

"That concludes tonights announcements. Now, enjoy the feast!" With that, Headmaster Dumbledore sat. 

Still feeling rather shocked, Bella barely noticed the food that suddenly appeared in front of her, loading her plate mechanically with whatever she could reach. She would have to write home immediately, of course. Father would want to know about her encounter with the Sorting Hat.

Bella's hand paused in its automatic food-gathering tendencies.

She imagined the lecture she would receive, written on parchment. Disgraceful for her to even be considered in Hufflepuff, a life too sad to be a noble Slytherin... it did not take much to get her father angry.

Slowly, she lifted a bite of sausage to her mouth.

Perhaps she would stay quiet about that.

Abruptly, her sister poked her in the side.

"I need to talk to you about something," she hissed, "but it can't reach Father. Do you promise?"

Bella made a split second decision.

"I have a similar request. Will you grant it?"

Her sister nodded.

On Bella's other side, Rita peered at them curiously. "What secret do the Black sisters have," she mused in a low voice, "that must be kept secret from their father?"

Both sisters stared at her in shock, having forgotten about her presence.

"Oh, please. I won't tell anyone. I only gossip about things that benefit you two now, remember? Given, of course, an elevated social status."

Bella relaxed.

"But I'm going to need to hear this secret. After all, if it gets out, I need to be able to counter it."

Dromeda glanced at her sister, who shrugged. 

That was how the three of them wound up sitting on Bella's bed together. Luckily, the three of them shared a dormitory with no others, so they were able to talk without worrying.

"Now Dromeda, what did you want to tell me?"

Her sister was suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "Why don't you go first."

Bella shrugged. "Alright." She looked severely at the both of them. "If this reaches Father, I will kill both of you. Slowly and painfully."

They both nodded, neither looking extremely intimidated. Dromeda because she was used to Bella already, and Rita because she simply didn't get intimidated.

"Okay. The Sorting Hat told me that Slytherin would be a sad path for me, and that I would be happier in Hufflepuff."

Dromeda gasped. "How dare it!"

Rita only nodded thoughtfully.

"Of course, I thought it was silly. Well, I'm done sharing now. Dromeda?"

Her sister pursed her lips, looking scared. Finally, she burst out, "The Sorting Hat told me to be friends with a mudblood!"


	7. The Ghost - Pt. 1

Bella stared at Dromeda in horror. "What?!" She blinked as she realized. "Wait... that's why you were looking at the Tonks worm so strangely."

"Interesting..." Rita mused.

Dromeda was looking increasingly worried. "The Sorting Hat told me to go to Hufflepuff. When I told it no, it told me  that I ought to be friends with Ted. I - what do I do, Bella?"

Shockingly, it was Rita who responded, not Bella. "Ignore it, of course."

"But - but - its an 800-year-old magical artifact -"

Rita rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It lives  _one day a year."_

Bella finally recovered her wits. "She's right, Dromeda. There's no reason to listen to that tattered old hat."

Her sister let out a shaky laugh. "Okay, if you say so."

"I do," Bella assured her. Then she turned to Rita. "What about you?"

The girl blinked. "What?"

"We both shared a secret. Your turn - what did the Sorting Hat tell you?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, a little too ferociously. Bella smirked.

"Your reaction gives it away. I would have thought you of all people would have learned denial."

Rita pouted. "I did deny."

"Not well enough."

She sighed. "Well, at least I tried. At any rate, I'm not telling you guys anything."

Bella shrugged, looking resigned, but Dromeda looked indignant. "Hey - "

"Slytherin girlsssssssss."

Dromeda shrieked. Bella and Rita both pulled out their wands. "Who's there?" Bella cried.

The dorm room was silent for a moment. The three girls shifted off the bed into standing positions.

There was a sickeningly sweet, ghostly giggle. "New Slytherin girls, and so noble too. Alas, Rita, you are nothing but a filthy half-blood, fit to be nothing but the Black girls' servant. Perhaps you will shine for a few years or so, but in the end, there is nothing for you but  _failure."_

Rita gasped, her wand hand shaking. "How could you - how did you know - "

"Dromedaaaaaa," the ghost - well, Bella thought it was a ghost - continued. "The Sorting Hat was right, you know. Weak-willed, kind, the friend of a filthy mudblood..." the ghost giggled again. "You are worthy of no house but Hufflepuff."

Dromeda's hand gripped her wand tightly, though there was nothing to cast a spell at.

"And Bella. Dear, dear Bella. You crave power, and power you shall have, but are you willing to pay the price? Your happiness, like the Sorting Hat warned, but your sanity, and soon your life too... A high price, but you will pay it." The ghost descended into mad cackles.

Bella felt as though the floor had been knocked from under her feet. She'd never heard of any ghost like this. As the ghost laughed, she felt chills run down her spine. Her hand tightened on her wand. Channeling her focus, she yelled, "Homenium Revelio!"

Bella slumped against her bedpost, bracing her hands on the oaken wood. She had never tried that spell before, and it had taken more energy out of her than she had expected. The air in front of Dromeda's bed shimmered, and the Carrow siblings appeared, holding a bag of what looked like blueberry pies. Bella stared in shock.

Dromeda recovered first, pointing her wand at the siblings. She looked much less scared now that she could actually see her opponent. "How dare you!" she shouted.

Alecto looked mystified, and a little indignant. "We haven't even got a chance to  _throw_ the pies yet!"

Dromeda spluttered. "The  _ghost!_ That's the worst prank you've played yet! How did you know those things? Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?"

Amycus snorted. "Whatever are you blabbering on about?"

"The ghost! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"We've only just gotten here! We were planning to throw these Parlyzing Pies when Bella cast that awful spell."

Rita blinked and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Bella stood up. "That's enough," she told the girls. She turned to the Carrow brothers and gave them her iciest glare. "If you try to mess with us again, I'll cast a much worse spell than Homenium Revelio." She pointed at the door. "Get out."

Glaring and muttering, the siblings departed. As soon as they were outside the door, Bella stumbled and fell onto the bed. Rita whistled. 

"A rather impressive spell earlier," she commented. At Dromeda's panicked look, she laughed. "I'm not going to tell anyone you got your wand early, I'm just impressed that you can cast such high level spells."

"Are we not going to talk about what just happened?" Bella inquired wearily.

Dromeda shuddered. "That was the worst prank they've ever played, worse than that time they put a Monster Book of Monsters in my bed."

Bella grimaced. "It's not their usual style. I'm going to have to send a letter home to see where they've been learning such awful spells."

"Just so you know," Rita piped up. "You'll probably have to tell the Carrows tomorrow to keep their mouths shut. If they know all those...  _things_ the ghost said, all our secrets will be flying around the school by tomorrow."

Dromeda sighed. "Knowing the Carrows, that is very true."

Just then, a chilly white mist blew into the room. Bella yelped, jumping back, but a few seconds later, it vanished, almost as quickly as it had come. A few moments later, she forgot about it entirely.

"Well," Bella said lightly. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

When they awoke the next morning, Bella could only faintly remember that the Carrows had pulled a prank on them. Something involving a ghost....

She felt like she had forgotten something very important, but she just couldn't remember what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while, I completely ran out of inspiration for this story... but here ya go! :P


	8. The Ghost - Pt. 1.5

Deep in the recesses of the castle, in the room commonly known as the defense classroom, Professor Candice Aragola slid her wand back into her robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh what's going on  
> i havent been updating im sorry T.T


	9. Breakfast at Hogwarts

Bella awoke the next morning at 5:30 - 30 minutes later than she was supposed to, but with her parents out of the way, she decided to allow herself some indulgence. She slipped out of bed and saw that Dromeda was already up and preparing for the day, but Rita was still fast asleep. Bella let out a little laugh. Rita could be friends with a Black, but there would always be things that set her apart from the Noble Houses besides her blood. Taking pity on Rita, Dromeda decided to shake her awake.

"If you want to be seen in the breakfast hall with the Blacks," she said, not unkindly, "you'd better get ready fast."

Rita needed no further encouragement as she scrambled out of bed to get dressed. About 10 minutes later, she was ready, though decidedly less put together than the two sisters. Bella glanced at the time. "If we hurry down to the hall, we'll be right on time."

They were, unfortunately, not right on time. The goal had been to sit down right as the food appeared, making it seem as though others had been waiting for their arrival to eat. However, as it was their first day at  _Hogwarts,_ they inevitably got lost several times on the way down to the Great Hall.

"You said this was the right way!" Dromeda complained.

"I did not," Bella snapped. "That was you."

Rita sighed. "Well, whoever said what aside, we're lost. And we appear to be several stories higher than the castle goes."

Bella started as she realized she was right. They'd climbed several staircases by now, which would put them at about 8 stories.

"Need some help, dearies?"

The girls screamed and jumped, clutching each other in fright.

The blue-dressed, short lady in the portrait frowned. "Well, there's no need to act that way, I was only trying to help."

Bella quickly recovered her wits. "I'm sorry, you just gave us a bit of a startle, is all."

The lady sniffed. "I'm sure I did. You're first-years, aren't you? And lost on your way to the Great Hall?"

Dromeda blinked. "Yes, actually."

"Follow me." She set off at a stately march into the side of her frame. Seconds later, she appeared in another further down the hallway. "Don't dawdle, now. Hurry!"

The three girls rapidly chased after the portrait. Soon enough, they arrived at the doors of the Great Hall.

Dromeda turned to say thank you to the portrait, ever polite as she was, but before she could, the lady disappeared. Rita huffed.

"How rude, disappearing just like that!"

"We didn't even get to ask for her name." Dromeda sounded disappointed.

Bella shrugged. "Let's go." And she pulled both of them into the Great Hall after her.

The hall was crammed with higher-years, but Bella saw with pleasure that they were the first first-years there. At least they weren't  _that_ behind.

As they sat down, someone else entered the Great Hall. Bella turned, expecting to see Rodo - what was taking him so long? - but it was only the Mudblood Tonks. Bella returned to her breakfast, then paused.

"He arrived before Rodolphus."

Dromeda looked up from her food. "So?"

"Only someone ought to teach him a lesson. It won't do for a Mudblood to seem better than any purebloods, will it?"

Rita smirked. "Actually, I think Rabastan will take care of it."

Bella glanced down the table, where Rabastan was already sitting. Of course - it was just like him to abandon his brother on his first day. With amusement, Bella noted that Rabastan was glaring daggers at Tonks, his knuckles white against his fork as Tonks remained happily oblivious. Perhaps Rabastan was not as indifferent to his brother's success as he seemed. Satisfied, Bella returned to her breakfast. Some carrots for vegetables, a peach for fruit, a glass of milk, and a slice of toast with scrambled eggs. Bella hesitated for a moment before adding bacon to her plate. Her parents would have scoffed at such unhealthy behavior, but they weren't around to scold her, were they? 

Dromeda indulged heavily in her newfound freedom, selecting a blueberry muffin, then a boiled egg and some fruit with a guilty look. Rita, however, had clearly never been trained in maintaining her health. Her breakfast consisted of an apple cinnamon danish, with no vegetables or protein in sight.

As Bella carefully cut up her toast into even pieces, Rodo, accompanied by two first-year Slytherins she didn't recognize, strode into the hall. He sat by his brother, who immediately launched into what Bella assumed was a lecture from Rodo's surly glowers and resentful glances towards Tonks.

Both Dromeda and Bella finished their breakfasts quickly as they had been taught to. They waited a few minutes for Rita, then made their way down to the Slytherin dorms to prepare for their next class, Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

The three showed up to Herbology class right as Professor Sprout arrived to the greenhouse. The professor blinked, momentarily surprised, then awarded them 10 points for punctuality.

The Mudblood Tonks was late by 5 minutes. As he tended to his Stinging Nettles, his hands trembled with pain that only a member of a Most Ancient and Noble House could notice.


End file.
